Temporary
by simplygeeky
Summary: When a lost little girl ends up in NCIS and finds a connection between Abby and her mother, what will the NCIS team have to do? McAbby along the way with some Tiva tossed in too. Sucky summery, sorry about that.
1. Connection

**I wasn't planning on writing another story while I had others in the works but this idea was not getting out of my head! I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

The team walked back into the bullpen but with no McGee and a three year old being held by Ziva.

"Tony, I need you to call McGee now and tell him I need him here. Ziva, try to get the little girl to tell you something, anything." Gibbs said bring up a search page on his computer.

* * *

They had just come from a crime scene, at a Gunnery Sergeant Austin Levi's house. He was supposed to testify today in a case but never showed so Gibbs' team was sent out to figure out why. On the way, Gibbs briefed everyone as to what Levi was testifying against; apparently three of his men were found smuggling women into the states from Iran. Levi found out about it and wanted it handled in the correct manor. Up until today, the Gunnery Sergeant seemed fine with testifying, he wanted justice and his men had been cooperating so he didn't have much to worry about.

Gibbs pounded on the door and called the Sergeant's name. When they got no response he allowed Ziva to bust the door down, guns drawn and ready to fire. They spread out around the house and called it clear. There were signs of a struggle but no sign of Levi anywhere. The car was still in the garage but the door leading from the house to the garage was busted open, as was the door from outside to the garage.

Ziva and Gibbs searched the house for any other leads to what happened while Tony went around to the neighboring homes to check if anyone had seen or heard anything.

"Gibbs." Ziva called from a small room at the back of the hall.

She was standing in a room that was painted a deep purple, on the ceiling you could see a night sky complete with a moon and stars. The twin-sized bed was a mess and pillows had been tossed about the room, "He had a child." Ziva stated.

"A little girl." Gibbs confirmed taking in the seen as well.

"Do you think who ever did this took her too?" Ziva asked.

"We haven't found anything to prove she could still be here. Check all the closets again, if we don't find anything, I will put out an Amber Alert." Gibbs told her and walked into the room next to the child's to look around.

Ziva carefully stepped over the mess and looked high and low in the small closet, she found nothing and let out a sigh. She hated cases that involved kids, they were just depressing. Just as she was walking out of the room she thought she heard something open and turned around she then heard it shut with a thump. She located the sound but didn't want to alert Gibbs in case she would frighten the girl.

Ziva slowly walked to the Toy Chest that sat at the foot of the bed and knelt down in front of it so she didn't seem as tall then slowly lifted the lid. The girl screamed and Ziva was hit in the face by a plastic car and then a stuffed animal bat. The girl jumped out of the Chest and crouched next to her bed and her night stand holding a blanket with a skull and cross bones in front of her.

Despite Ziva's throbbing nose toward the child, "Sweetie, it is okay. I am an officer. One of the good guys." Ziva told her and the girl pulled down one side of the blanket to poke her face out.

"Good?" the little girl asked her, "Like daddy?"

"Exactly like your dad." Gibbs said now standing in the door.

The girl became scared again and hid herself away, "It is okay. He is with me. He is good too." Ziva reassured the little girl while she stood up to her full height. The little girl copied her but hid behind her leg the whole time not wanting to be seen by Gibbs.

Ziva craned her head to see the girl, "Can I pick you up? Would that be okay?" It was getting hard to walk with a little one fallowing you around.

The little girl nodded and held up her arms to Ziva. With the girl on her hip she introduced herself and Gibbs, "My name is Agent Ziva David but you can call me Ziva or Zee if that is easier, and this is Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but he just likes to be called Gibbs." She smiled at the girl.

"And you can call me Tony!" DiNozzo said reentering the house, "Who we talkin'—oh!" he said seeing Ziva with child.

Tony walked closer to the two, "What's your name little one?" Tony asked ruffling the little girls hair, which made her hug tighter onto Ziva.

"Go on. You can tell him. Tony is harmless, I promise." Ziva whispered to her.

"Gwyneth." She mumbled to Ziva.

"Her name is Gwyneth." But then the girl said something else to her, "But likes to be called Gwen."

"Well, let's get Gwen back to NCIS, I think we have done all we can here for right now." Gibbs said and they left the house.

* * *

"Tony. I'm sick. This is why I called in _sick_ this morning. What ever computer malfunction you are having can wait until tomorrow," he pulled the phone away from his mouth and let out a string of coughs, "Or ask Abby for help." McGee added at the end. This cold he had just kept on getting worse and he finally had to take a sick day.

"McGoo, I'd love to not catch what ever McSickness you have but, Bosses orders, you have to." Tony smiled into the phone.

McGee laid his face down in his pillow, "Is it a Bosses orders I'm getting head smacked tomorrow if I don't come in or a Bosses orders don't even bother coming into if you don't come in because you won't have a job?" He asked Tony.

"Good to hear, Probie. I'll see you in a half hour!" Tony said pretty much answering McGee's question.

"Can I at least know why I am coming in?" He tried to ask, "Tony? Tony!" Too late, DiNozzo hung up.

Tim sighed and put on jeans and an old MIT hoodie. He didn't care how urgent it was, he was not getting dressed up for work today. He shoved some cough drops and Kleenexes in his pockets before leaving his home.

* * *

As McGee rode the elevator to the correct floor he knew Gibbs knew how sick he had been the past few days and he also knew Gibbs wouldn't make him come in over something that he couldn't easily have someone else fix.

Just as he was stepping off the elevator someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back in. It was Gibbs. He didn't say anything and neither did McGee until the emergency stop switch was in effect.

"I know you are sick, McGee but, I need you on this one." Gibbs told him and took a sip of his coffee.

"What do you need, Boss?" Tim asked him.

"Do you still have your foster parents license, or has that expired?" He questioned.

McGee was thrown off, this was not the type of question he had planned on being asked but he answered it the same, "Yes, I have it for another four months until it would need renewed but I don't exactly plan on keeping it up." He told his Boss.

"I need you to keep it up for a little longer," Gibbs paused so McGee could finish his coughing fit, "We found a little girl today at a crime scene. She has no mother and her father has been taken. If she goes into the system, we will have a very hard time talking to her and I feel like she might have seen something and is just too scared to talk yet."

McGee caught on to where this was going, "So, you need her to stay with someone close but you need to do it legally." He summed up his bosses point.

"Exactly. Can you do it, I know your sick so I figured someone could help you out but I need to know so I can get paper work in order."

"I can help, sure." He wasn't one to disappoint his boss.

"Great, I'll have you meet her." Gibbs said and flicked the switch.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were at their desks, Ziva had the girl in her lap playing with her phone. Tim looked at her and figured she was about three. She wore a black long sleeve top and fuzzy black pants with little white moons. Her hair was a chocolate brown and curly, all pulled back into a ponytail and she had piercing blue eyes. Ziva set the girl down and walked her to McGee, "Gwen, this is my friend, Agent Timothy McGee. We just call him McGee but and sometimes Tim; you can pick what you like better."

"McGee." She girl said with a sneaky grin.

Ziva smiled at her, "Okay, Gwen. You are going to stay with McGee for a while. He's going to look after you until we can find your dad. Sound okay?" Ziva asked.

She nodded, "How about you say hi." Ziva told her.

"Hi." She said and stuck up her little hand to wave while Ziva went back to her desk.

As McGee responded Gwen ran back over to Ziva, "Hi, Gwen. It's nice to meet you." He sounded all stuffed up from his cold and it made Gwen crack up laughing.

"You sound silly!" she told him pointing.

Just then the elevator dinged and Abby stepped out hearing the little girls comment, "I have no idea who this sweet little girl is, but I like her!" Abby said peaking around McGee and at the girl.

"Her name is, Gwen. She is staying with me until we find her dad." McGee told her still sounding horrible. Abby fought back a laugh.

"Gosh, Tim. You sound…great." She forced a smile.

"Thanks, Abbs."

"Everyone except Abby noticed it. Gwen had walked from behind Ziva and stood right in front of Abby. She had hardly left Ziva's side since they got to NCIS. Abby loved kids though so when she did notice it she squatted down to the girls high and smiled at her, "Hi cutie. My names Abby. What's yours?"

Gwen just stared at her; her blue eyes not dare blinking almost as if she was afraid Abby would be gone if she did. She held her small hand to Abby's neck, right over her spider web tattoo, "Mama." The little girl said just above a whisper and Abby's eyes about fell out of their sockets while McGee rushed to Tony who clearly didn't hear.

"No, no, honey. My name's Abby." She repeated but the little girl didn't hear. She threw her arms around Abby and hugged her; grabbing Abby's lab coat with her small fists and she started to cry. Abby just rubbed her back and picked her up, unsure what else she could do.

"Tony, pull up a picture of Gwen's mom." McGee told him standing behind him while he typed.

A few picture popped up and the connection was clear, "Boss, you should see this." Tony said and Gibbs and Ziva walked over, "Her name was Allison."

There was a photo of Gwen and her mom. She had the same chocolate brown hair but hers was straight and in this picture her hair was done in two low pigtails, you could also see on the side of her neck a spider tattoo hanging from a small web, it wasn't the same as Abby's but close enough for a three year old. The only big difference was this women had the same blue eyes as her daughter were Abby's were green. Abby stood behind McGee with Gwen and saw for herself.

"Mama." Gwen said pointing to her mothers picture and then back on Abby's tattoo then went back to hugging her tight.

* * *

Gibbs pulled McGee off to the side, "Try to get her out of here. We have work to do and she doesn't need to be here right now."

"Sure, Boss." McGee walked up to Abby who still had a hold of Gwen. The child wouldn't let her go; Abby could have dropped her arms and Gwen would still be fine.

"You ready? We can get some lunch maybe do some shopping." McGee was trying to do anything that sounded fun.

"You come too!" The three year old demanded clinging onto Abby tightly.

Abby looked frighten at Gibbs, "Gibbs, she isn't leaving me!" she hissed.

"Then it looks like you are going with McGee. Plus, he could use some extra help, being sick and all. We'll call if we need anything and you two will do the same." He said handing Tim Gwen's things in the car seat they had taken.

Abby was worried, she was more than worried, she was scared out her mind! She had never come close to doing anything parental before and the more she thought about it, when had McGee!?

* * *

**So this little story decided to creep up on me and I had to write it as I already said! **

**We all know Abby loves kids but so far isn't up for being a parent and I do plan on getting around to why McGee has some experience with it. **

**Let me know what you think of the start :)**


	2. Instincts

Abby held Gwen as she and McGee rode down in the elevator. She had a million questions running around in her head, so many for McGee and even more for Gwen but she couldn't bring herself to ask any at that moment. Apparently the look on her face said it all.

McGee put a hand on her back, "Abby, are you okay with this?" He asked her fearing it might have been him she had a problem with.

She pulled herself out of her pool of questions, "Yeah, McGee. I'm good." She said bouncing Gwen a little in her arms.

"You look a little worried." He pointed out.

Abby felt like yelling at him. Of coarse she was worried! How could he be so calm, "I'm okay." She told him.

"What about you, Gwen? How are you holding up?" He asked placing a palm on her back.

Gwen's face lifted from Abby's shoulder and nodded her head, "You can tell me if your not." He coxed her.

"Want my family." She said before snuggling back into Abby. When the adults heard it, their hearts nearly broke.

"We will find your dad sweetie." Abby hummed into the child's hair while McGee rubbed her back.

* * *

The three stepped off the elevator and walked over to Abby's lab so she could get her things, "Gwen, can I pass you to McGee so I can get my things together?" Abby asked her and she looked a little scared but agreed, reaching her arms out for McGee to take her. McGee sat with her at the computer while Abby ran around and got everything of hers.

"So, are you ladies hungry?" McGee asked.

Gwen rubbed her belly, "I could go for some food." Abby said, "But are you sure you are up for it?"

"I'll be okay. Just make sure I get some good sleep tonight." He said. "So, since Gibbs didn't get you any of your things besides your car seat, how about we get you some cloths, and some toys and then we can grab a late lunch?"

"Okay." Gwen agreed playing with a button on McGee's coat.

"Sounds good to me. I'm ready to go." Abby said shutting off her light.

McGee picked up Gwen and her car seat and started to walk out behind Abby, "Oh my goodness! What is that!?" Gwen squeaked pointing at Bert on top of the fridge.

Abby reached up and pulled Bert down, "This is Bert, he's the most awesome Hippo ever!" Abby smiled, "Do you want to hold him?" Abby asked her.

Gwen smiled so brightly given the chance, "Yes, peas."

McGee smiled knowing exactly where this was going. Gwen hugged Bert tight and the fart sound came out. She laughed. Not looked worried or embarrassed like some people did but she smiled and laughed. McGee wanted to blame it on the fact she was little and farts would make her smile but she just seemed so different to him, like a mini Abby.

Gwen tired to give Bert back to Abby but Abby couldn't just take it back after hearing that laugh, "Hold on to him for me. He makes for a great friend." She told her and Gwen squeezed the animal again, it farted, and she giggled while they left the lab.

* * *

Shopping took longer than anyone expected. Gwen allowed herself to walk in between Abby and McGee as long as she had a hold of one or both of their hands at all times. Her taste in cloths was shocking for a girl of only three; she liked the darker colors, some greens and blues but absolutely, under no circumstances, would she let them get her anything pink! Abby picked her out about three outfits and McGee even picked her out some tops.

As far as toys went, Gwen didn't seem to be into that many. McGee and Abby were both willing to buy her Barbie Dolls or stuff like that but all she wanted was Play-Doh, crayons and coloring books. She was pretty simple to buy for and the pattern even on through lunch, well it was more like dinner now.

Tim pulled off at a little diner and unbuckled Gwen from her seat. The waitress was a young girl, about the age of sixteen. Her hair was thrown up in a messy blonde bun and you could tell she was new. Abby ordered a soda and a cheese burger, McGee a Ginger Ale and some chicken noodle soup, Gwen wanted apple juice and a grilled cheese.

They kept up a conversation with the child while they waited on their food, she talked about how her mom would mess with different colored water and Abby and McGee soon realized she was a Chemist. She talked about how her dad was away a lot but he always came back at night to see her and tuck her in. McGee's inner agent took that as an opportunity to ask if the Sergeant came back home last night too. The girl nodded and hugged onto Abby's arm, McGee didn't ask any more questions.

The food came and while Abby and Gwen finished rather quickly, McGee pushed his soup away after a few bites. The waitress came over, sure something was wrong and she was going to have to handle a complaint, she was happy yet felt bad when McGee explained how he just wasn't feeling well. Tim paid the tab and they all headed out back to the car. Abby got Gwen all ready and handed her Bert before getting buckled up herself.

* * *

Abby found herself looking over her shoulder every few seconds and after a few minutes past she nudged McGee's arm, "Look." She whispered.

He glanced his eyes to the sleeping toddler in this back seat and smiled to himself, "She's had a long day. And it's nearly seven, she'll most likely be out for the rest of the night." He said.

"Are you sure it's okay I stay?" Abby asked, she didn't want him to get weird about it.

"I would prefer you did. What if she wakes up and wonders where you are? I'm pretty sure your consistence to her mom is the only thing keeping her sane."

Abby knew he was right but she couldn't stop asking herself how he became so good with kids so she asked out loud.

"I volunteered at this church group for a while, I don't know why but I wanted to. It was this program that tried to get kids from a not so great home life onto a better track. I was helping kids with their schoolwork and things, tutoring, you know. Anyways, there was this one kid, his name was Josh. He didn't have a dad and I knew his mother was pretty sick but he was still a great kid. Josh's mom pasted away when he was seventeen, just four months away from turning eighteen, graduating and going off to college. The state wanted to take him into foster care and he was going to be moved, I wasn't letting that happen. I did all the work to become a foster parent myself and Josh lived with me until he could go off to school."

Abby was stunned, she wasn't expecting that answer at all. She just couldn't see McGee doing something like that, "So that was why you took that week end off and then the two random days a few weeks later." She remembered.

"The week-end was his birthday and the random days were his move in days, I dropped him off." He explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're comfortable with this." She said with a touch of sarcasm.

"It still worries me, Abbs. Josh was nearly eighteen, she is three! I just learned in the classes not to let the child see you worry."

"You might have to give me a short summary of those classes."

"Be happy too. Tomorrow. I'm still sick and I just really want to sleep." He said.

Abby patted the top of his hand with hers, "You are doing a great thing, Timmy. I'll help how ever I can."

"Thanks, Abbs." He said and pulled into his parking space.

* * *

Abby carried a sleeping Gwen up McGee's apartment while McGee got the bags and unlocked the door.

"I just had a futon for Josh, it's in the office." McGee told her.

Abby walked away with out saying a word, she found the sofa in the dark and sat on the edge while McGee put everything down. He walked into the black room to hear Abby humming to Gwen and as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he could see her rocking her gently. Abby might have been worried about being a parent but McGee had no doubt in his mind she knew just what she needed to do, maternal instincts he expected.

Abby stood up and McGee dragged the sofa out to the living room, pushing aside his desk and chairs so that she could be closer to his room incase she would wake up. He pulled the bed out and got a sheet from the closet, Abby tugged off Gwen's shoes and rested her head down on a pillow McGee handed her before pulling a blanket over her. Abby tucked Bert in with her and then tip toed off behind McGee to the kitchen so they could talk a little bit.

* * *

**Sooo, I don't really know if McGee has an office area or not but I'm making him have one now for my story. Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Remember Them

Abby thanked Tim for the hot tea he handed her, "I am sorry you have to stay here." He said seeing the slightly worried look on her face, "I can sleep in my chair if it'd make you feel more comfortable."

McGee misread what the expression on her face was for though; "It isn't that at all, Tim." She said and peaked around the corner to check on Gwen, "I'm just worried about her." Her hands were nearly shaking as she held the cup.

Tim sighed, he wished he could promise her that everything was going to turn out all right and things would go back to normal but he knew he couldn't. Not only that he couldn't but if he tried to lie, Abby would see right though it, "You know we will do everything to bring her back to her father."

"I know. I just can't stop myself from thinking about the worst. She is so sweet and she has already lost her mom."

He searched for words to comfort her but he really couldn't think of any, instead a string of coughs came out, "Tim, why don't you go to bed. I'm going to stay up for a little bit to make sure she stays asleep."

McGee raised an eyebrow at her, "Go on. I'm sure."

"Night, Abbs." He said and hugged her. He placed his cup in the sink and then walked over to Gwen. "Sleep well." He told her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Abby grabbed a pair of pajamas out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change. She kept thinking about how Gwen was making a connection between her and her mom and she wondered if there was more to it than met the eye. She turned on McGee's computer and typed the women's name into the search bar.

The first thing that popped up was an obituary. It was sweet, written by her husband filled with loving and thoughtful words. Abby found out she was killed in a car crash a little over a year ago. It was late and it had been raining, as she came around a turn a car crossed the double yellow and hit her. She was rushed to the hospital but was pronounced dead a few hours later.

Abby clicked back to the main search to find out more about her. Allison had been to many different science conventions, Abby remembered going to a few of them herself. She pulled up a link to one of the conventions she knew she had been at and sure enough there was Allison. She was doing a demonstration in the picture and baby Gwen was in the background being held by her father. She kept reading through the long article and as she did, that convention came back to her. She remembered stopping by the booth and talking to Allison for a short time, laughing at how they had similar tattoos. Gwen was so tiny then but Austin brought her up to Abby. She had the same bright eyes and her little hand wrapped around one of Abby's pigtails. Her mother laughed untangling her daughter's hand, saying how she was sorry and that it happened to her all the time.

Abby didn't know how long she had been looking at the picture but she broke away from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" McGee asked sleepy.

"I remember her, Tim. I remember all of them." Abby felt like she wanted to break down but she couldn't with Gwen only feet away.

Tim wasn't sure what she meant but he knew it could wait until morning. He placed his hand over hers, which was still resting on the mouse. He closed the window and shut the computer down, "Come on. Gwen is out. If she wakes up we will hear her." Tim coxed her to stand up with him and then walked her to the bedroom.

She laid on her side flush with the edge of the bed and let a few tears fall; now this all felt more personal.

Tim wanted to just stay on his side of the bed, he thought that was going to be the right thing to do but the look on Abby's face out there, he knew it wasn't. He reached a hand out to her and she froze for a second but soon rolled to face him. Tears streaked her face and he brushed them away and pulled her close, "I knew them, Tim. Just for a minute but they care about their daughter so much. We have to do everything we can." She sobbed.

He didn't know what else he could do for her so he just rubbed her back and let her cry. That was how he remembered falling asleep.

* * *

It was a few hours later and he woke up to a sneezing fit. Tim pushed himself away from Abby to not sneeze in her direction and he searched for his box of tissues. When he looked back he didn't push himself away from only Abby but Gwen too. She was tucked right in next to Abby with her arms around her small body. McGee didn't know if he should lay back the way he was, it didn't feel totally okay. As he thought about it Abby's eyes opened slowly, she saw McGee wearing his usual freaked out face. She lifted one arm from around Gwen and motioned for him to come back. He sniffled but did as she asked. When he was back to comfortable his arm rested over Gwen and onto Abby's side, Abby brushed a hair off Gwen's forehead and then rested her hand on top of McGee's forearm. She wasn't too comfortable with the whole thing, but she was more okay with the situation then she thought she ever could be. Gwen came up to her an hour ago, her blue eyes full of tears and begging to sleep with them, Abby just couldn't have turned her away.

* * *

The morning light came too soon and Gwen was rising with it. Abby got up with her and let Tim sleep as long as he wanted, he needed it. She ran some bath water for Gwen and got out her shampoo and everything she would need then told her she would be just outside if she needed her. Her phone started going off on the counter.

"Abby Sciuto." She answered.

"Morning, Abbs. How's the little kid?" Gibbs asked.

"She is okay. Slept for a few hours, woke up crying, asked to sleep with Tim and me, then she woke up about twenty minutes ago, she is taking a bath now." She said giving him the full report.

Gibbs fought back the urge to say something about her and McGee sleeping in the same bed but he quickly remember that Tim only had a one bedroom apartment and Gwen would have been on his pull out sofa, "And how's the big kid?" He asked referring to Tim and making Abby smile.

"Still sick, I really think he needs to just sleep it off." Abby gave her input.

"Well, we shouldn't need him in today, we might need you though."

"Just tell me when you want me in."

"It won't be for a little while, I'll just call you."

"Alrighty." She told him, "Have you guys found anything?"

"No. Tony and I talked with the men in Levi's unit this morning. Even though he was testifying against them, they all seemed shocked and gave full corporation when they found out what happened. Levi must have been one hell of a man to still have respect like that. Tony thinks he may have found a lead so I sent Ziva and him to check it out."

Abby didn't say anything, she was just thinking back to what she remembered last night, "And, how are you holding up Abbs?" He asked.

"I'm, I'm freaking out Gibbs! Gwen she's just so little and I want to wrap her up in bubble wrap and keep her safe! Her parents were such good people and they didn't, they don't deserve any of this!" Abby was making herself upset again.

"Abby? Did you know the Levis'?" Gibbs asked.

"I remembered meeting them at a convention when Gwen was really small. I also know why she connects me with her mom. We were very similar people."

"If you remember anything about them that might help, call."

"I will Gibbs but don't count on it. I only talked to them for a few minutes."

"Still. Tell McGee to get better, I'm going to need him in here soon."

"I will Gibbs. Call me when you need me in."

Gibbs clicked off the phone and Abby also hung hers up.

* * *

Abby was upset and worried and freaking out on the inside but she remembered not to show it in front of Gwen. She focused on some breakfast, she had cooked up some eggs, made some toast, and poured two glasses of orange juice for her and Gwen just as she came bouncing out of the bathroom, "Hey sweetie! How'd you sleep?" Abby asked now that they were both more awake.

"Better. Thank you for let me sleep wif you." She said and took a sip of her drink.

"Anytime. Would you like peanut butter or butter on your toast? Or just plain?" Abby asked holding up the choices.

"Butter. Peanut makes me feel really bad." She said and her hand went right to her throat.

"Okay then! We are going to put that away and it is going to stay away!" She said putting it back where she found it.

Abby was talking with Gwen when McGee woke up, "What smells so good?…I can smell!" McGee smiled as he sat down.

"Yay!" Abby cheered and Gwen fallowed by clapping, "Do you want some breakfast, Timmy? I made plenty." She asked getting up.

"Sure. Can I have the peanut butter for my toast?" He asked shocked Abby didn't have it for hers.

"No you may not. Our little friend here is allergic." Abby explained.

"Well, butter it is then!" He smiled.

Tim made it half way through breakfast with out coughing, then it hit him again, "Yeah, you are not doing anything today!" Abby told him pointing her fork at him.

"And you are going to make me?" He taunted back. Gwen sat back and grinned.

"Yes! I am! You need to stay in pajamas, eat soup, drink orange juice and get better!"

"Yes ma'am. But, if you are going to have to go out to work, how will you know if I do all these things?" He asked.

"That's easy! I have Gwen to be my eyes and ears while I am gone." She smile to Gwen but her expression changed, "What's wrong, sweetie!?" Abby panicked.

"You is leaving. What if no come back?" She asked.

"Gwen! I will come back, I promise! I'll only be gone for a few hours and McGee will be with you the whole time! Is that okay?" Abby picked up the girl and set her on her lap.

"You have to go?" She was nearly in tears.

McGee scooted a chair next to Abby, "You see, Abby is one of a kind at the job she does. She is amazing and can find the littlest of things. She's helped find the missing piece to so many cases. I couldn't even do my job most of the time if it wasn't for what she does!"

Abby was a little shocked by what McGee said, touched in fact, "You do good? You help find my dad?" She asked Abby.

"I'm going to do everything I can to find him!"

"Okay. You can go then." She said and crawled over to Tim's lap hiding her face in his shirt, '_Someone is mad at you_.' Tim mouthed to Abby.

Abby rolled her eyes. She placed a hand on Gwen's back, "I don't have to leave right now. How about we go down to the movie store and we can pick a few movies to rent? Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah. Tangled?" She asked them.

Abby knew her Disney movies better than McGee thankfully, "Yes, we will get Tangled." She told her.

"Thanks. I need to pee." She announced and jumped off McGee's lap and into the bathroom.

"What's Tangled?" McGee asked worried.

"This amazing princess movie. You are going to have so much fun today!" Abby grinned at him.

"Oh I can tell." He sighed and got up from the table.

He didn't get very far before Abby caught his wrist, "Thanks for what you said." She felt a little sheepish for saying it that way but just hearing it was so nice.

"Saying what?" He asked really not remembering.

"About my work at NCIS. I know I play a big role but it was nice to hear how someone really appreciates my work." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, no problem, Abbs." He grinned.

"Movie now?" Gwen asked coming back from the bathroom.

* * *

**Okay so I have a lot tossed in here. I wanted to add some background on Gwen's mom and then I thought 'what if they might have known each other?' I didn't want to make it like best friends in kindergarden or something so I went with this. And I could see little Gwen waking up all scared and climbing into bed with Abby and McGee. **

**And yes, Tangled is one of my favorite movies so I had to add it in! (:**

**Let me know what you think about the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews so far and all the favorites! :)**


	4. Flowers and Phone Calls

It had been nearly three weeks since the team had found Gwen and they had next to no new evidence to finding her father. Abby was able to confirm there was another blood type found at the crime scene and she found a long black strand of hair that belong to a women in her twenties. Gwen was remembering a few things; she told them she heard a strange noise at around midnight and how who ever came in sounded more like a women. That lead Gibbs and the rest of the team to suspect he might have had a new women in his life and didn't want Gwen to know about her but still, that didn't sit right in anyone's gut. They went on it though, tried to find something hinky with his bank records or phone calls but nothing. He barely made any calls or spent any money that wasn't something for Gwen.

The lack of knowledge was taking a toll on everyone but it was really hitting McGee and Abby the hardest. They were the ones who took Gwen home every night, had dinner with her, talked about her day, tucked her into bed, and kissed her forehead goodnight; saying that they had become attached to the young girl was an understatement. On one hand, this was a good thing. Gwen was talking a lot more, she didn't need to be right on top of them at all times but she did want to keep at least one of them in view at all times. McGee and Abby were happy to see her finally calming down about everything, she was even able to sleep on the pull out bed all by herself now. On the other hand, the two didn't know what they would do if the worst would happen to Sergeant Levi. They wanted to protect Gwen in whatever way they could and they both enjoyed having her in their lives and yet they didn't know what they would do if they had to give that news.

More personally for Abby and McGee though; they tried to keep everything about them professional. It was clear on some nights when Abby would cry out of fear for not finding Gwen's father and Tim would wrap her up, consoling her quietly, that the feelings they had a long time ago never really left. They both wanted to say something, to express how they had been feeling since Gwen forced them together but neither felt it was the right thing to do. So, when Abby was asked out on a date she really couldn't turn down the chance.

* * *

Abby had spent an hour in Tim's bedroom getting ready while he played some video game with Gwen in the living room. Just from hearing the sounds she knew it was some Halo game. Tim didn't think much of Abby not being around, sometimes she would go in his room for hours just to read or have some time to herself. Abby had just finished pulling her hair into a neat bun and she smoothed out the front of her short red dress.

"Way to go, Gwen! You are getting so good at this!" McGee said hugging the little girl on the sofa next to him.

Abby smiled, wishing deep down she was going out with the two of them tonight. She quickly swept the thought away and cleared her throat before speaking, "McGee, I'm stepping out for a little while, if you need anything, my cell is on." She told him while she threw everything into her purse.

"Where are you going—Abby, wow!" He said turning to look at her. She wasn't facing him but the back of her dress dipped low and hugged her in all the right places. The smile on his face quickly faded when he realized this was a date, a date she was going on, with out him. She looked that amazing and McGee was a whole lot more than jealous.

"I take it I don't have to ask you if I look okay." Abby joked turning around.

No she really didn't have to ask, McGee's intent staring was more than enough conformation! "Who you going out with, Abbs?" He asked a little surprised she hadn't brought it up before.

"His name is Kevin. He's a biologist. He asked me out a few days ago and I though it might be fun." She shrugged not seeming all that into it but McGee over looked it.

"Oh, well, I hope you two have a good night." The words tasted sour in his mouth as he watched her put on her shawl.

She walked over to where they sat on the sofa, "I won't be out too long." She bent down and hugged Gwen then kissed the top of her head, "Remember, you need anything…"

"I will call." He finished her sentence for her then kissed her cheek, "Be safe."

She smiled at them before walking out the door, if McGee wasn't as upset as he was, he would have noticed it was one of Abby's fake smiles. His eyes fell from the closed door down to the controller in his hands as he slumped back into the sofa. Gwen put her controller down and crawled her way into McGee's lap, "What wrong?" She asked him in that loveable voice that always made Tim smile.

"Nothing, Gwenie. I'm good." He lied.

"Liar. You want to take Abby for yourself." She stated; he knew the kid was smart.

"She is happy. That is all that matters."

"Not true! You is not happy! And she not happy either! She had that," Gwen stopped and tried to imitate the look Abby had when she left, "That was not happy! Happy is when she laughing at dinner with us or when we watch movie and she become red when your hands touch in popcorn bowl. My hand touch hers and she just smiles, no turn red." Gwen was trying to be very serious and McGee was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, Gwen, what should I do then to make Abby and myself happy?" He asked her since she seemed to have all the answers.

Gwen thought, "My mama always like flowers, lots of flowers! And cute animals!" She reached a hand out to pet Jethro. "We had a kitty but he run away." She frowned.

McGee had to do something, Gwen wasn't going to give this up and he now had to cheer her up. He picked her up off the sofa, "Alright, Gwenie. Let's go get some flowers!"

"And cute animal?" Gwen smiled brightly.

"I'll have to think about that one. Maybe we could get another stuffed one, so Bert can have a friend." He offered.

"Bert need friend." Gwen agreed.

Gwen was chatting the whole time with Tim, talking about how she wanted to get a giraffe friend for Bert. McGee was laughing as he unbuckled her from the car seat and carried her into the store. She ended up talking him into buying a totally of twenty-four roses, half black, half red. And the nice lady at the counter arranged them perfectly in frosted vase. Gwen walked around the store while McGee waited to pay, "McGee!" She came running back to him holding something in her hand.

Sure enough, she found giraffe. It was holding a 'Get Well Soon' sign but they could cut it off. As Tim picked her up, her blue eyes were gleaming, "He is wonderful!"

"I guess you can add this to everything but could we get rid of the sign, I think she just wants the animal."

"Of coarse, sir. Little girls always have a way with their fathers, don't they?" The elderly women winked at him with a smile.

"Oh, no, no! I'm just baby sitting." He corrected as Gwen giggled.

"My mistake." She said handing Gwen back the animal.

Tim paid for everything and walked Gwen out to the car, asked her to hold onto the flowers and Ramon (that was apparently the Giraffe's name now).

When they got back Tim paused for a moment, he got this sick feeling in his stomach, that kind you get when you get all too nervous. Gwen pulled at his pant leg and he bent down to her height, "Everything going to go great. She like you back, I know this." Gwen told him with all the confidence he was lacking.

"Thanks, squirt." He told her and ruffled her hair just before unlocking the door.

Something was different when McGee walked into his house; he knew it before he could place what it was. He set the flowers on the table then saw Abby's black shawl she had been wearing, the her shoes kicked off, his bedroom door open just a crack and a faint crying from inside.

"Can you wait here Gwen?" He asked her and she went to the sofa.

"Abbs?" He softly knocked on the door.

She didn't answer him. She was curled up in a ball on the bed hugging Bert for dear life. Tim went to her side, "What happened, Abbs?" He asked her pulling her up into his arms.

"I-I though I just got stood up but-but it was worse!" She sobbed.

He smoothed her hair that was freed from the bun, "I waited for h-him for an hour and nothing. So I-I looked around the restaurant thinking he may-may have sat down and he did!"

Tim wasn't too sure where this was going, "He was with some stupid Barbie Doll looking girl. Long flowing blonde hair, she was beautiful!" He got it now.

McGee continued to hold her close as she let her tears flow, "There are over a million Barbie's, but there is only one Abby Sciuto. Don't forget that." He mumbled to the top of her head and it nearly made her smile.

"Why Abby cry?" Gwen asked from the door; she couldn't take waiting on the sofa anymore.

Abby sat up a little and made a motion for Gwen to come to her. She climbed up on the bed and sat herself in Abby's lap, "Because boys are mean." She told her bluntly.

"But, McGee is a boy and he not mean." Abby looked into Gwen's eyes as she spoke, they were full of truth.

Abby turned her head to look at Tim, "No. Tim is different, he is the best." Abby smiled and placed a hand on his cheek causing his ears to turn red.

"You have to see just how bestest he is!" Gwen was bouncing, pulling Abby up and off the bed.

Abby walked into the kitchen and saw the beautiful flowers on the table along with Ramon the giraffe, "They for you from McGee." Gwen beamed, "But my idea though." She said in a loud whisper.

Abby turned to find Tim lingering in the doorway of his room still. He hadn't planned out what he was going to say, he thought he'd have a little more time before Abby would come home but there she was, walking right up to him, "They are beautiful, Timmy." She said stopping inches away.

"Glad you like them." The words sounded dumber out loud than in his head.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause, it was Gwen's idea."

"No! NO! Okay, maybe little my idea BUT I had it cause he got all sad when you had date and you not happy about date anyways so I said he should take you out himself because you both need be happy. Happy like when you turn red cause hands touch in popcorn bowl!" Gwen announced turning on Abby. She then pushed her way between the two, into Tim's room and slammed the door, "NOW BE HAPPY!" She told them through the closed door.

Abby and Tim busted out laughing, "Is this true, Tim? You want to take me out yourself?" Abby asked him.

He was blushing, this might have been harder than he thought, "Well, yeah. I don't want you out with other guys, I like you too much to see that." He paused for only a moment, "And, you look too good tonight for me not to. So, I'm going to get ready, you get Gwen and we are going out, the three of us, anywhere you want."

Abby was speechless. Tim grabbed her hand and kissed her a little longer than he normally would have on her cheek, "Come on, Abbs, where would you want to go?"

"Well, I had my mind set for sushi but I don't know if Kevin is still there. And you really don't have to do this, Tim. This isn't the first time I have been stood up."

"But if I have anything to say about it, this will be the last time. And I do not care if Kevin is there, we are there for food not him." He smiled at her.

The three arrived at the restaurant about an hour later. Tim had changed into a nicer pair of pants, and a navy blue button down shirt with a jacket over it. Abby decided it easier to just leave her hair down and go in what she was already in. Gwen wore a bright blue shirt with a black skirt; it looked like a mini Abby outfit. Abby walked in carrying Gwen in one arm and the other was wrapped around Tim's. They were seated at a table not far from were Abby's old date was sitting, she shot him a glare but refused to let Tim know who he was, scared that he might get up and give him a piece of his mind.

McGee and Abby ordered themselves some sushi and for Gwen some chicken strips; they didn't think she was ready to try the sushi but Abby said she would give her some if she wanted. Sure enough, Gwen asked, Abby gave and the chicken was the winner, they were just happy that she tried it. Abby watched Kevin and the girl he was with leave about an hour after they got their; the feeling of jealousy from earlier was gone, she didn't feel anything for him anymore. The dinner they had ordered was done, so was the chocolate cake McGee bought for a dessert and Gwen was dozing off in her chair. Abby squeezed Tim's hand that she had been holding all through the night, "I think that's our cue to head out." She smiled.

Tim smiled too, even if Gwen wasn't theirs, he felt as if he had a little family with the two of them. McGee placed down the right amount of money on the table before scooping Gwen up in his arms, she sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her away. Once in her car seat she was fast asleep, Abby and Tim drove back to Tim's in silence yet holding one and others hand tightly; neither could have been happier with how the night turned out. Tim's phone started to ring just as he pulled into his parking spot, "It's Gibbs." He told Abby.

"Boss?" He answered wondering why exactly he would be calling at nearly midnight.

"Alright. We'll be right there." Tim told him and hung his phone up.

"Guess we have another place to go." He told Abby.

"Did he say why?" She asked.

"No, just that all three of us need to be there."

Abby clutched his hand a little tighter and watched Gwen, sound asleep in the back of the car.

"What is going on!" Abby demanded stepping off the elevator looking at the other three teammates. McGee was close behind her holding the sleeping Gwen.

"Tim, please give Gwen to Ziva. I need to talk to you and Abby." Gibbs told him walking from behind his desk. His voice didn't seem nearly as stern as usual; it had a hint of sadness to it.

McGee passed the child off and fallowed Gibbs and Abby into the conference room closing the door behind him.

**Hey! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated anything. I have been having a lot of homework and then writers block on top of everything! But, this idea hit me so I had to take a break from everything and get this out. Let me know what you think, please :)**


	5. On the Line

Abby clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle the gasp she let out when Gibbs delivered the news. She shifted her body inward to McGee and he responded by wrapping his arms around her, it resembled almost exactly what happened when Jenny had pasted. The only difference was this time there was a lot more to worry about.

"I know this was not in the plan. I will be calling someone from Child Services when I am done talking with you two and ask them to send someone here in the morning. Unless you would want them here sooner?" Gibbs directed the question to McGee but Abby was the one who answered.

"I will NOT let them take her! This little girl has lost so much already! Her mother and now her father! I know she doesn't know Tim or me that well but it is better than going to a house full of strangers!" Abby protested. Her voice was hurt and filled up with anger.

McGee had it in him too but he knew one of them had to stay calm, "But Abby we don't have any other choice. McGee's house is okay for Gwen to stay at short term like we planned but he doesn't have the room for her long term. Also, his foster parent license will be up in a few months." Gibbs was trying to handle the situation lightly but Abby had enough. She rarely ever walked out on Gibbs when he was talking but she had heard enough.

Abby marched down the stairs and right to Ziva's desk where she was stopped dead in her tracks by a helpless, sleeping, Gwen. Tony had his hand resting on Ziva's shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing while he listened to her sing a foreign lullaby. Ziva had seen Abby coming and moved Gwen so Abby could take her, never stopping her song. Abby walked with Gwen quietly down to her lab where she sat at her computer.

The lab was all dark but the glow of her machines was more than enough light. Abby rocked the sleeping child back and forth and she remembered the tune of Ziva's song and hummed it for Gwen while she found herself lost in thought. She didn't know what she was going to do, she didn't know if there was anything she could do but if there was something she could do, she was going to find it. She would not put Gwen through anymore than she had to.

* * *

Gibbs had gone to talk to the Director and McGee laid his head down in his arms on his desk. He had talked Gibbs into not calling Child Services until the end of the week, that was in five days. That would give him and Abby enough time to figure out a way to tell Gwen about her father and what was going to happen; Tim hoped it would be enough time. _How do you tell a child they have lost their father?_ Tim asked himself, he had no idea how they would do this.

McGee felt Tony grip his shoulder hard, normally, he would have complained about it but he needed to know someone was there, "You're not alone in this, Probie." Tony told him.

Tim lifted his head, "Thanks. I just don't know what's the right thing to do here. It's like I'm a parent with out being a parent." McGee expressed.

"You have to do what is right for the child." Ziva said leaning on the corner of his desk.

"Zee is right. If Child Services will find her a good home then that's what you guys have to do. We know you're attached to her hell, we are too. But, if she has another shot at a home, she should have it." Tony was saying.

No one spoke for a moment, "What if she already does?" McGee pondered out loud.

"What do you mean, McGee?" Ziva asked him.

"I mean, what if we could be her home? Me, Abby, you two, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, all of us. What if we could be her home?" He reworded the question.

"Probie, I love you man, but living with all you guys? I don't think I could do it!" Tony was saying but McGee wasn't hearing it.

He stood up and pushed around Tony who said something to him but he didn't hear it. Tim couldn't wait for the elevator so he ran down the stairs and into Abby's dark lab.

* * *

"Abbs?" He called in just above a whisper as to not wake up Gwen.

He could hear her humming and he went to it. Found her in her chair, which the little girl curled up contently on her chest. In the glow of the light the tear trail was illuminated even though Abby tired to smile through it, Tim knew better. He brushed away any wet marks and knelt down next to the chair, "Abby, I know how to fix this." He told her rubbing Gwen's back.

"How is that, Timmy McGee?" She asked him.

"Tomorrow we are all going to go out for breakfast, we will explain to her that her dad and mom are back together again and then, I'm going to ask her if she would let me take care of her. If she doesn't want me to, then Gibbs can call Child Services, if she does, then I will become her legal guardian and start to look for a new place for us." He explained to her.

Abby was in awe, she couldn't believe he would uproot his life for this one little girl he hardly knew but she would have done the same thing, "Tim, are you sure about this? Don't you want to sleep on the idea?"

"This is what I know is right. I've always wanted a family of my own and, granted, this wasn't what I planned on happening but, I am going to make the best of the hand I was dealt." He told her.

Abby smiled and placed a hand to his cheek. He didn't say anything but rested his hand on top of hers, "I will be with you every step of the way." She quickly realized that she just invited herself to share a huge part of his life with her, "That is, if you'd even like me to be there." She covered.

"Abby, I think I'm going to need all the help I can get."

* * *

Abby gathered up Gwen in her arms and returned up to the bullpen with Tim so they could talk their plan out with Gibbs. Gwen was returned to Ziva who immediately started up her lullaby once again for her while the other three went back to the conference room.

"Alright. Tim, I will give you three days off but that is the most I can do with out Vance really getting on my ass." Gibbs was saying once Tim pitched him idea. He was on board with everything he said, he had the idea too but figured it would be best to let McGee come up with it on his own.

"Can Abby have at least one of those days off with me so she can help me look? I think I'm going to need some help here." McGee told him.

"She can have all three off if she likes. I already figured she was going to be a part of all this." Abby and Tim grinned a little, "Now, get out of here. Get some sleep and call if you need anything." He dismissed them.

"That kid can sleep!" Tony said as the three came back down.

"She sure can. It's nice at night too." Abby said while Tim picked up the little girl.

"Ready?" Tim shot the question over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow some time. I want to help catch who ever did this." Abby was saying.

"You will, Abbs." Gibbs kissed her temple, "Now get out of here."

* * *

Down the elevator, on the car ride, up to the apartment, Abby just felt like crying. How could someone do this to this little girl? It made her so angry! They tugged Gwen's shoes and jacket off and then tucked her into bed for the night, both kissing her forehead. Tim said he was going to take a shower and Abby was just going to change and lay down for bed. Abby pulled her legs up tight to her as she laid under the blankets and silently cried for her little friend and her father who she never met. Tim came into the room not too long after, climbing in on his side of the bed; when Abby didn't role over to say something to him like she normally did, he made her role and saw the tears she was trying to hide.

"Abby. It will be okay. We are going to get who ever did this and Gwen is going to be okay." He was trying to calm her down.

She didn't say anything but clawed her grip on his white shirt and right through to his skin (Tim was sure he was have a mark there tomorrow). After a while, Tim didn't say anything either, he just let her cry on him and he held her. After about fifteen minutes, Abby fell silent again, neither of them were asleep but neither really wanted to talk but someone had to break the silence.

"Hey Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Yes, Abby?"

"I just wanted you to know, I think you are going to make a great parent."

Tim's heart soared and had a sinking feeling all at once, "Thanks, Abby. But that's kind of a scary thought. I'm going to be a parent." He said it to himself, "If Gwen even wants me to be."

"How could she not? You're a ton of fun, Timmy. And she already loves you."

"Well, she's already taken my heart." Tim said.

"That makes two of us. I think we might need shared parenting." Abby joked but McGee took it a little more seriously.

"Or you could just move with me." He told her being totally serious.

Abby sat bolt up right in the bed, her arm still draped over Tim, "Are you serious, Timmy?"

He sat up a little too, "I think Gwen is just attached to you as she is to me. I don't think she'd know what to do if just one of us was around all the time." He was thinking rationally about the whole thing.

"McGee, you do realize you just asked me to live with you, right?" She wanted him to really make sure he understood what he asked her.

"Well, we have been living together for the past three weeks and it's been just great. I like having someone to talk to at night and knowing I'm there for someone. And we have been friends for the past ten years and we hardly fight, at least fight that last more than a day…" Abby was listening to him intently. Then he laid everything on the line, "And I told you before, I really like you Abbs. I think you're amazing in everything you do. So yes, I do know I invited you to live with me and I am really hoping you say you will." He lay down again, flat on his back, he was almost afraid to look at Abby.

She didn't know what to say. Of coarse she liked McGee, he was the best guy she knew next to Gibbs and some days she thought he might have been better than Gibbs! But if she moved in with him, it would be official, everyone would know of her feelings, Tim would know of her feelings. It was a little overwhelming, and then she thought how McGee must feel. He had to move, he had to do this for little Gwen. Move his whole life around, into a new house and then on top of everything learn how to be a parent. She wanted to say yes, that she would live with him and help him raise Gwen but she wanted to sleep on it, wake up in the morning fully rested and then give him an answer.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now, Abbs. I just need you to know what I think, that's all." She looked down at him, his eyes were closed, a smile graced his face and he rubbed her arm lightly, "It's been a long day, sleep."

* * *

**This is the chapter I have been waiting for to write for everyone! I hope you all like it! :) I think McGee will be an awesome parent. Coming up next: Tim's house searching, Abby's answer, telling Gwen, and the rest of the team. **


	6. Another Angel

Abby rolled over in her sleep, slightly waking herself up from the peaceful sleep she had been in. As her eyes slowly opened she could see the alarm clock read just a little before five in the morning. She closed her eyes again and rolled back over, extending her arm she expected to find Tim but her arm just met the cool sheets. She sat up and looked around the room, no Timmy. So, she stood up and peeked just outside the door way, she could see Tim's back, he was clicking away at his keyboard and Gwen was still sound asleep. He might not have known she was walking towards him but he squeezed her hand as her arms snaked around him.

"How's it going?" She asked quietly. She looked at the list of homes pulled up on his computer and a smaller list forming on a sheet of paper in front of him.

"It's alright. To get what I'd really want out of a house I'd need to make about 150 dollars more a month and I don't think Gibbs will go for that." He sighed.

"Well, what are you looking for exactly?"

"A nice size yard, a least a bath and a half, three bedrooms and an office space, a basement. I've kind of had this plan of what I was going to get when I had my own home, but, maybe all that will have to wait." He said glancing over at Gwen.

Abby pulled the chair in front typewriter over so she could sit next to him, "You know, I make more than 150 a month. If you add that in, I'm sure you could get what you want."

McGee's face lite up, "Abby? Are you saying you'll come with me?"

"Well, Gwen is going to need a woman's influence in her life…" She grinned and he mirrored it.

He let out a lighthearted laugh of joy and kissed her, "Thank you so much, Abbs! Well, I'm going to need your input too." He directed her to the monitor.

"What going on?" Gwen said looking over the side of the sofa, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Both adults' hearts sank, "Somethin happened?"

* * *

Abby opened her arms to the child, "Come over here, Gwenie. McGee and I need to talk to you."

Gwen climbed up onto Abby's lap and started to play with the bottom of her nightshirt, "Daddy gone isn't he?" She asked.

Abby took a deep breath in and when she realized McGee wasn't talking she answered, "Yes, sweetie. Your mommy and daddy are together again." McGee was too stunned to even speak.

"I had a silly feelin in my belly that he not come back." Abby broke at that, she started crying for the little girl.

"No cry, Abby. They will be happy again now. Daddy missed mama every day." Now McGee broke, tears formed right in the corners of his eyes.

"Not you too, McGee!" Gwen cried climbing over to him. She reached a hand up to his face and brushed away the water, "What happen to me now though?" She asked.

McGee pulled himself back together for this one, "Gwen, I know you haven't known Abby and I very long but, if you would let us, we would like to be your foster parents. We'd like it if you would come live with us." He told her.

Gwen didn't have to think for more then a moment, "I like you both, you mind me a lot of my mama and daddy. Yes, please." She said.

Their hearts swelled; Gwen was taking this better than any of them could have hoped.

Abby couldn't find the words to say, "Well then, we have a lot to decide!" McGee said proudly.

"Yes, but, I think that can wait for a little while longer, it is only five in the morning." Abby pointed out.

"That's true. All right squirt, back to bed you go." McGee picked Gwen up and tucked her back in, "Let us know if you need anything." Abby said kissing her forehead.

Tim pulled Abby close to him back in bed and snuggled in close to her, "Abbs, we're going to be parents."

"I know, Timmy. I never thought I would be."

"You want to do this though, right?" He asked.

She rolled in his arms, "Timmy, that girl has changed my life in so many ways in just a few weeks and that scares me so much! But, I am fascinated all at the same time, I want to be there for her, for all of us."

Tim kissed her softly and the both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"You're going to be parents?" Tony asked when they had brought Gwen to the office to explain what was going to be happening.

"Yes!" McGee said sporting a proud smile holding Gwen in one arm and his other was occupied by Abby's waist.

"Together?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Abby chuckled.

Palmer, Ducky and Gibbs stood back and didn't say much of anything, "Boss, isn't this against one of your rules!" Tony fired.

"Those two have been breaking my rules since before McGee was even a part of this team. If I have anything to say, it's about time!" Abby tackled Gibbs in a hug.

"Thank you, Gibbs!"

"Well then my dears, when is the big move in day?" Ducky asked.

"We have to find a place first." Tim informed them.

"Brenna and I have been looking for a new place, we'd be happy to help you out." Jimmy offered.

"That would be great Palmer, thank you!" Abby squeaked.

"And you know I'm more than happy to help you guys move things." Tony added.

"And I will make you a wonderful dinner for your first night!" Ziva added.

McGee hugged Abby tightly and she could feel tears of joy forming at the edges of her eyes. She was going to be raising a child with her best friend, boy friend? They hadn't really talked about that, they hadn't really had time to talk about it.

"While I am sure Tim and Abby are thankful for all of this, we have a murder to solve! McGee, Palmer, Abby, get out of here. The rest of us, back to work!" Gibbs barked.

Gibbs read Palmer's panic stricken face, "The autopsy has been done. If we have questions, Ducky is here, or we will call. Now go!"

* * *

Jimmy and Brenna met up with Abby, Tim and Gwen, in a small coffee shop. Jimmy and Brenna had nearly picked out their home. It was a small home, a two bedroom and only one story, but it was cute. It had a little white fence out front and a bright blue door that Brenna fell in love with. They talked about what Abby and Tim would want in a home and McGee gave his list, it was reasonable, Brenna and Jimmy had even looked at some houses much like what they wanted so they showed many photos and in about two hours they narrowed down twenty homes to just three.

Palmer quickly got on the phone with their realtor and she was more than willing to take on another family, she would also be able to show them the houses later that day. So, while they waited they grabbed some lunch and just talked, everyone on the team thought that it would be Jimmy and Brenna welcoming a new member into their lives first but, fate had a different plan. Gwen was quiet most of the meal, once or twice she had fallen asleep on Abby's lap but she quickly woke back up. Everyone was keeping a close eye on her, wanting to catch a break down before it would start but one did not come. Not at lunch, not on the car ride to the first home, or when they went though it, at the second house, she even gave some input.

Abby fell in love with the second house; it was perfect. A two story, red brick home, right in the same neighborhood Jimmy and Brenna were planning on buying in too. While Abby, Jimmy, Palmer, and the realtor named Kelsey, looked around the home, McGee took Gwen out to the backyard.

She wrapped her small hand around his index finger and walked next to him. They stopped in the middle of the yard and he let out a sigh, "McGee okay?" Gwen asked.

He smiled, thinking she didn't hear him, "Sure am, kiddo, don't you worry about me. What do you think?" He asked her.

"Hmm," She started and put on a very serious face as she surveyed the yard, "Needs a swing set there." She pointed out an area next to a shed, "And a sand box there." She set that by the corner of the fence, "And a table here, so we eat out side in summers time."

McGee could see it. Everyone he loved and cared about on a summer evening, Gibbs would be grilling burgers, Tony and Ziva arguing over something or other, Abby and Brenna would be playing with their children, Palmer and Ducky would be talking about things no one else really understood and he would be standing on the back porch, wondering how he got so lucky.

Tim pulled himself back to the present time and looked down at Gwen who was staring off at the world in front of her. He kelt down to her hight, "How are you doing with all this, kiddo? You have been very quiet. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Me will be okay. My daddy taught me be tough!" She paused before speaking again and now sat in the grass, Tim joined her, "My mama and daddy taught me lots of things but now you and Abby and all your friends will teach me things too. I had small family before, now I has big family and lots to learn." She scooted to Tim's lap and he held her while she picked at a blade of grass, "I will miss them though but when mama died daddy told me it cause God needed another angel, I guess he was running short again. I really hope he doesn't need anymore soon though, I like my new family and I don't want them become angels yet."

Tim was fasinated by this child and the way she spoke. So mature and handling everything so well, "You want to learn something you just ask one of us, we will be happy to show you. And I have never been a person to make promises I cannot keep but, we will do everything we can to make sure none of us turn into angels too soon." He smiled at her and she threw her arms around his neck; he knew she understood him.

* * *

Tim scooped up Gwen in his arms and found Abby looking out the kitchen window, she turned to him when he walked through the door, "This is it." They both said at the same time.

Kelsey walked in while Tim and Abby laughed, "Did it just hear the three major words?" She asked them.

"Yes. We want to buy it!" Tim grinned.

"Wonderful! Let's do some paper work!" She smiled.

Tim passed Gwen off to Palmer so he and Abby could get to signing, "Kelsey, when you're done, we'd like to talk to you about the house a few doors down." Palmer announced.

* * *

**I'm having a lot of fun with Gwen and I think half the time little kids deal with death better than most adults which is why I didn't make it a total tear fest. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope everyone will keep reading! Let me know your thoughts still! :)**


	7. Leave it to Tony

The house seemed to be just the right size for them both; it had enough space for everything either of them could really want. McGee had a room that was for his writing and his gaming and Abby was more than willing to go around the home adding Abby-like touches here and there. Little Gwen could not have been happier with her swing set and sand box all set up; she even got a brand new, hand crafted bed from Gibbs with her name carved into the head board.

The team spent the better part of their time that was not being dedicated to finding who captured and killed Gwen's father, to fixing and improving the new home. Every room now had a fresh coat of paint, Abby's coffin bed was now converted into a coffee table, new shelves were put in place and the down stairs bathroom was officially functional. Ziva and Abby added little things to make the house homier. McGee made sure all things electronic were wired and working at an efficient rate, DiNozzo made sure the home was properly stocked with all the best movies for not only adults but kids as well, and Gibbs fixed anything Abby could find hinky.

With out having to come out and say it directly, everyone got the idea that Tim and Abby were back to being a couple and it was official this time around. As if setting up only one of the bedrooms wasn't enough of a give-a-way, Tim was also being extra protective over Abby. Anytime she would get up on a latter or climb up on a chair he would be close to make sure nothing would happen to her. Abby could also be caught giving Tim more than the usual pecks on the cheek and even a few on the lips. They didn't have to announce it and the team didn't have to ask for conformation, they just knew.

* * *

Their first night in the home was a Wednesday in the middle of September. It was a good day, sunny weather and the last of their things were put into place. As promised, Ziva had spent most of the day in the kitchen cooking a huge dinner for everyone. Tim's sister had stopped over around noon to help out and so she could play with Gwen.

"What are ya thinkin', McGee?" Gibbs asked standing next to him on the sidewalk.

Tim had been observing his new home, making sure there was nothing he looked over, there was nothing that was missed, "This seems too perfect." He admitted.

"Well, yeah, DiNozzo isn't here yet." Tim chuckled.

"I suppose it is a little quiet around here but, something seems off, like something is just waiting to happen."

"Don't go looking for something to happen because then it will. Just be happy, Tim." The older man clasped a firm hand on his agents shoulder.

"Thanks, Boss."

"DINNER!" Sarah called out the front door.

* * *

"Are we not waiting for Tony?" Abby asked while helping set the table.

"He called me a little while ago and said he got a lead on the Levi case and we should not wait for him. He said he would try and be here later and would bring dessert." Ziva told her.

"He is fallowing a lead with no back up? Normally Gibbs doesn't let that happen." Abby asked grabbing mash potatoes off the stove.

"I asked him if he wanted McGee or me to join him and he declined. What ever he is doing, he must feel like he has in handled on his own."

"I really hope he is not just going to try and pull some hero like act." Abby grew concerned.

"He will be alright. Tony might act childish but when he is fallowing a lead that is normally when he is most mature." Ziva reassured her, "Do not dwell on it too much. This is a big day and he will be here very soon." She then went to call everyone to the table.

The food was down right amazing. Everyone ate at least two plates full of food, Gibbs and McGee even went back for thirds. Gwen was smiling along with everyone else, she enjoyed listening in on all the adults talking and they found it funny when she felt the need to throw her two cents in.

Gibbs was leaning against a wall carrying on a conversation with Ducky when he felt his phone going off in his pocket, "Gibbs." He answered as soon as he swallowed his bite of chicken.

_"Boss." DiNozzo said on the other line._

"DiNozzo, I was just about to call you. If you haven't found anything with this lead of yours, it can wait. Come to the party, Abby is getting pretty worried about you."

_"No can do, Boss. I did make a dent in the case, well, more like a hole. You all should get to NCIS as soon as you can and tell Abbs I will still bring her some dessert when this is all done." _

Gibbs listened to his senior field agent, he sounded warn down and like he could use some rest, "Alright. McGee, Ziva and I are on the way. Do I need to invite Ducky too?"

_"No. Just you and McHomeowner will be fine. Ziva I think should stay with Abby, so she isn't all alone with Gwen." _

"On our way." He then closed his phone, shot Ducky a look that he knew the man would understand and then managed to find Ziva, McGee, Abby, Sarah and Gwen all in a group talking.

* * *

Getting Tim away was pretty easy but it left Ziva and Sarah to deal with a very worried Abby and a rather clueless Gwen. The car ride Gibbs told Tim what he had learned from DiNozzo on the phone, which was not much; just that he was fallowing a lead and that it must have lead somewhere if he was asking them to come in. When they got off the elevator the found Tony at his desk with his feet kicked up and his eyes closed.

"DiNozzo! I know you didn't just call us in here to watch you nap!" Gibbs said slamming a cup of coffee on his desk.

Tony flew up at his Bosses voice, "Right! My lead then." He got up and pulled up three pictures on the screen.

"And these women are?" McGee asked.

"Nora, Hoda, and Farrah." He said bluntly then continued when he saw Gibbs' annoyed look, "We knew that the men in Levi's unit were caught before the women got to the states and we just assumed that the women didn't make it here another way. That just didn't sit right with me so I did some more digging and sure enough, three women under these names checked in to a hotel not five minutes away from the Levi home. I called the hotel and the women had yet to check out so I picked them up for you; they are in Interrogation Rooms One, Two and Three, I figured we could each take one." Tony summed up for everyone rather quickly.

Tim and Tony both looked to Gibbs for some form of answer, "No, put them together. If they wanted to have a story figured out, they'd have it by now. We just need to get a DNA sample to match with the one at the crime scene and we have them." Tim was just happy this was all coming to an end.

* * *

The three men walked into Interrogation Room One and stared down the women surrounding the table. They were all highly attractive with long dark hair; anyone of them could have been a match. Nora and Hoda were quick to give the DNA samples that Gibbs asked for; you could tell they were very panicked and could have confessed right on the spot if it wasn't for Farrah shooting death glares at them.

Tim could feel this flame starting to rise in his stomach; these are women are the reason Gwen will never see her father again and he hated them for that. He could not stand that they would not just confess; it was so obvious they did it. After only one out burst and kicking a chair across the room, Gibbs ordered DiNozzo to take McGee out of the Room and back to the Bull Pen, it was clear he could not handle this.

* * *

"Tony got them." McGee told Abby on the phone. He figured he would channel his anger into good news for Abby and everyone else.

_"Them!? As in more than one! He did this alone?" Abby was frantic and he was ready for it._

"He is alright, Abby. It was the three women who we didn't think made it to the states. Tony did some digging and they were right under our noses."

_"So, did you get a full confession then? I have that hair sample if we need to go that route." _

"We might have to. Two of them are about to break but the leader isn't giving in with out a fight. Gibbs is in there now so we should know more very soon."

_"Alright. Well, get back as soon as you can. Gwen says hi by the way." _

McGee didn't need her to tell him; he could hear her in the background for the last two minutes, "Tell her I say hello and give her a big hug for me. We will be back shortly I hope and we will be armed with dessert."

_"I will be equally armed with plates!" Then she paused for a moment, "I love you, Timmy. I'm happy this is finally solved." _

"Same here, Abbs. I will see you soon. Love you." He then closed the phone.

* * *

**Sorry this has taken me a while but we now know who did it! :) I don't know if I am going to keep this going or not, I think it might just be better if I end it here...**


	8. First Day

**Well, here is the start to the little McGee family series I plan to do. Since so many people wanted me to continue this, I decided to write some more but they will be short little stories about their lives from here on out :) Enjoy**

* * *

It was nearly two whole years since Abby, McGee and Gwen had moved into their new house together. It was about a year and a half since Gwen had legally become McGee and Abby's child. And today was going to be Gwen's first day of first grade.

* * *

Abby was in the kitchen pouring Gwen a bowl of Lucky Charms and a glass of chocolate milk and making coffee for Tim and some toast for herself when Gwen came around the corner. She slumped into her chair at the table, hardly muttered a return _morning_ to Abby and started to stir her cereal but none of it made it to her mouth.

"If you keep doing that, it's going to get all mushy and I know that you know that you do not like that." Abby said sitting in the chair next to her.

"I know…" She muttered.

"Baby? What is wrong?" Abby placed her hand on the child's arm.

"I'm scared, Abby."

"Oh, Gwenie! You have been to kindergarten and did amazing! You have nothing to be worried about, love!" Abby was nearly laughing it off; Gwen was barely sacred of anything at all.

"What if they ask me about my family?" Abby quickly brought herself back and was aware of the root of the problem.

After thinking for a moment, "You tell them what ever you like. You can tell them about your mom and dad but you don't have to tell them what happened, or you could if you wanted to. You could say that McGee and I are your parents and not say anything more than that, or you could. The choice is totally up to you."

"But, if I say you and McGee are my parents then they will ask why I don't call you mama and dad." She brought up.

Gwen had never called Abby or McGee mom or dad. The subject never really came up; they were always Abbs, Abby, Timmy, Tim, or McGee and they didn't care.

"Do you think, just because of school, can I call you guys mama and dad?" Gwen asked out of the blue.

"O-of coarse you can! What ever you feel comfortable with Gwen!" Abby sputtered.

"Thanks," There was a small pause, "mama." And Gwen hugged onto Abby and Abby let a few tears fall.

"Okay, sweetie." Abby started, "Finish that cereal, the bus is going to be here any minute."

Gwen inhaled her breakfast in a matter of minutes, and Abby helped her into her backpack and handed her a packed lunch. Then a bus horn howled. Abby gave Gwen a tight hug, wished her the best of luck on her first day and sent her for the door. Tim was coming down stairs just in time for Gwen to tackle his leg with a hug.

"Have a great day, kiddo. You're going to do great!" Tim smiled as he kissed the top of her head and opened the door for her.

"Thanks, daddy! I love you!" She said running to the bus.

McGee was dumbfounded, "I love you too." He said quietly, still in shock.

* * *

Tim walked into the office still in a haze but he now wore a large, goofy smile on his face, "What's with McGoo?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I do not know." She responded.

Tony wadded up a piece of paper and tossed it at his face, "McGee! What's going on with you? You didn't ask Abby yet, did you?" He questioned.

"Gwen, Gwen called me 'Daddy' this morning." He said smiling.

Ziva squealed and Tony stood up and congratulated him. Tim couldn't really focus for the rest of the day and no one could really blame him. He was a proud father and his little girl had finally called him 'daddy'.


End file.
